Ben a Big Brother?
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben is a big brother to all of his friends, no matter who they are or where they came from.


**Here's a story done by guestsurpise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Now that Ben was 18 and enrolled in college, he was dealing with all kinds of stress. He tried every moment he could to rest and balance his life and being a hero.

"This is the life," he said, now putting on his favorite black and green swim shorts and laying down gently in a tub filled with ice. His muscles ached from all of the hard work he had been doing.

As he was laying down in the ice tub, he could hear some of the other aliens walking in too. They all had on swim trunks for modesty and were heading to some nearby tubs and filling them either with ice or heated water.

"And I still say she's what they call a tsundere," Devon said to Feedback.

"Oh come on," Feedback chuckled.

"A what?" Shocks asked.

"A tsundere. It a person who acts cold and distant, but they gradually show a warmer side," Devon chuckled.

"Then that's exactly what Zamabanza is," Ben added, now chuckling. The others looked at him and grinned, happy to see Ben was home.

"Aww come on…she doesn't act cold per say," Four Arms grinned.

"Oh no?! You should have seen her face when I told her that I thought she was dangerous," Ben chuckled.

"Well in a way she is," Devon agreed.

"But still…we should make sure we treat her love and kindness," Shocks added gently.

"Naturally. But I think we should figure out what makes her happy…like what makes her blush," Devon smirked.

"Oh my…feeling cheeky are we?" Four Arms chuckled, nuzzling his son.

"AHAHAHA DAHAHAD!" Devon chuckled, now ducking away.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea though. What will make that kid blush?" Ben asked outloud.

"Affection. I've seen her blush hotly when you say sweet things to her," Shocks smiled.

"Not just any affection. I want to see what makes that cute face of hers turn bright, bright red!" Ben smiled deviously. "C'mon guys…she's only 10 and she acts even more serious than the magisters!"

"True. She needs to loosen up," Whampire said, now hanging upside down but listening.

After a few minutes, Jocu appeared and made them all chuckle in shock. He would show up now and then and have some fun with the boys.

"Why it's very easy to make that little one blush," Jocu winked.

"Oh it's easy for you because no Earth female can resist Prince Jocu," Ben teased lightly.

"True," Jocu teased. "But do not worry I will leave some charm for you all."

And with that, Jocu laughed and ducked as they all began playfully swatting at him and smacking him with towels. When they finally stopped, Jocu walked over and sat on the edge of Ben's tub.

"But truthfully, affection is very close to it. If you want to know what makes her blush, why don't you test it out for yourself," Jocu chuckled.

"What?! She would knock my head off," Ben said.

"Hardly. You never know unless you try," Jocu said. "And just to help you, I will bring her down here now."

"WHAT?!" Devon squeaked.

"No!" Ben said in shock. Even though everyone was modest enough, Ben was a bit nervous how Zambanza would react. But Jocu only winked and disappeared.

"Well this will be awesome." Four Arms smiled. "Everyone hide and watch! Apparently, Jocu is putting Ben to the test!"

"Guys, I'm not even done with my ice bath!" Ben said. Even though he had on swim trunks, he felt vulnerable. If Zambanza got mad enough, she could boil him alive in his own tub with her magic! As Ben tried to stand, he realized he was stuck! "Jocu! C'mon!" he yelled out, but all he got was a chuckle in response.

"No running Ben. She's almost to the room." Came the chuckle. All of the aliens laughed and camouflaged themselves and hid in the large room. They were in the gym/spa area so it was a place everyone could come.

Within a few seconds, Zambanza came in and looked for the something that Jocu said she would find down there.

"Wonder what that red prince was up to? He said I could find a treat down here," she said outloud, making the aliens chuckle and wait. Within a second, she spotted Ben sitting nervously in his spa and soaking tub.

"Uh…hey kid," he greeted.

"Hey," she said, now eyeing him curiously. "Do you know what Jocu had for me down here?"

"No I don't," Ben said, now eyeing Jocu's green eyes in the shadows in a frustrated manner. He then noticed Zambanza's eyes looking tired and red. "You ok kid?"

"Yep, never better. In fact, I'm gonna go on a trip in a few minutes," she grinned.

"Trip?" Ben asked, arching an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"I'm putting on a show in Canada! I'm going to put on an even bigger show than before," Zambanza said. But he also noticed she was clenching her first. He then remembered that Zombozo was spotted in Canada as well!

"You wouldn't be going just for Zombozo would you?" Ben asked gently.

"No. Of course not," she responded, almost too quickly. "Well, I must be going."

"Hey wait!" Ben said, reaching out and grabbing her arm. "Kid, please don't go! He could hurt you!"

"No one can hurt me! I'm all power-HEY!" she gasped as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kid slow down!" Ben said, now gripping her tighter. His tight hug made her face turn red but only briefly!

"G-GET OFF BEN!" She thundered, but as she tried to pull away, he pulled back and she landed in his tub on his lap and was getting drenched with ice water! "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Calm down; it's only water!" he chuckled.

"Hey! Let me go before I turn you into a frog!" She snarled.

"Oh yeah?" Ben chuckled, now hugging her to his chest more.

"Yes! Now let go!" She threatened, now stiffening as he got close to her ear.

"I think you're just a kiddo that needs some attention." He whispered.

"S-Stop that! I do not!" she snapped, now trying to squirm away.

"And I'm just the person to give it to you," Ben grinned, now pressing brotherly kisses on her ear and gently biting her ear in a brotherly way.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEN STAHAHAHAHAP!" she giggled, now feeling him hug her tighter and gently nip her ear. His teasing and brotherly antics almost made her forget about the ice water she was currently sitting in. All of the aliens chuckled at the cute sight from their hiding places and saw for the first time that Zambanza's face turned a deep red and it stayed that way for almost a minute.

"But what is it?! All he did was hug and bite her ear," Devon whispered.

"It could be that this affection is coming from Ben's heart kiddo. Maybe Zambanza has a way of telling if someone is genuinely being truthful or not. After all she's experienced a lot of pain for one so young," Four Arms whispered to his son. Devon nodded and then remembered how the clown girl also blushed hard with Rachel, Sasha, and her parents. Maybe that was truly it.

Within a moment, Ben pulled his knees up and that pushed her closer to his face.

"Kid listen. You're still family to us, whether you believe it or not. Funny, you're almost like the little sister I never had," he teased, now standing and helping her out of the pool.

"Aww c'mon…" she said, now too sure.

"No I mean it," Ben smiled, now wrapping a towel around her shoulders. "When are you gonna let those guards down kid?"

Zambanza looked at him and gave him a sad look. She lifted her shirt just a little and showed a large scar near her heart.

"Ben, I did a magic trick a year ago that dissolved my heart. I can't really love anyone like you all can or feel that kind of emotion that you all do." She said, trying to hold back any remorse. "Before I met you all, I decided to be alone and to not love or care for anyone again."

Ben was shocked at the part of the scar he did see, but then he pulled her to him. "Kid, I love you and so do the others. You think a matter like this will stop us? Well it won't."

Zambanza was thoroughly confused until she felt someone gentle tickle her waist. She spun around and saw Devon wiggling his eyebrows. Soon, everyone came out and only gave her gentle grins.

"W-What's going on?!" she gasped.

"We just wanted to know more about you kiddo so we were listening quietly." Whampire said honestly.

"Don't be angry…please. We just wanted to learn more about what makes you happy and what we can do to make your more comfortable," Shocks smiled, now hugging her and kissing her head.

Zambanza shrugged. "No worries. I'm not angry." But before she could say anymore, Ben pulled her closer and hugged her too.

"Maybe after a while you will consider me your brother," Ben said, not giving up on his family proposal to her.

"L-Let go!" she giggled, now feeling him cuddle her closer.

"Then say you'll think about it," Ben teased. He wasn't putting any deep pressure because he wanted her to feel comfortable enough to accept him as a brother.

"Ok ok! I'll think about it," she giggled, feeling him let her go. As she walked from the room, she turned and gave them all a genuine smile.

"Thanks." She said softly, now scampering off. As she left, Jocu came out of the shadows.

"See…" he smirked.

"See what?!" Ben chuckled.

"See what happens when you don't plan Ben. When you genuinely showed concern about her, she showed you a part of her. That is your answer. If you want to know about Zambanza, show her that you care for her truly. If you reveal more about you to her, she will reveal more about herself to you."

And with that, Jocu let out a gentle chuckle and disappeared.

"For a tickle monster, he sure is wise," Devon smiled.

"He has to be son. One day, he will be a king." Four Arms smiled.

The others then began to discuss all about the day and how with each day, Zambanza becomes more and more open with them.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Zambanza is complicated, but there is a lot more to her than meets the eye.**


End file.
